thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Vega
Vega is a portrayal of the Fear of Memory seen in The Dying Man Verse. Biography Vega was a being that transcended the physical limitations of the universe and lived amongst the stars. After centuries of exploring the cosmos, Vega finally met another transcendent being, a woman named Altair. The two of them fell in love but were not allowed to see one another by Altair's father, who didn't want to let go of his daughter. In order to keep the lovers apart, Altair's father created a river that separated the two of them and only allowed Vega to cross on July 7th, to test their love. As much as Vega and Altair hated this arrangement, their love was strong enough to bear the emotional strain of having to wait an entire year to see each other again. Then, one year when the day of visitation arrived, the river flooded over. Vega stubbornly tried to cross over to the other side but was immediately overpowered by the current and sank to the bottom of the river, only to find an underwater structure. Upon entering it, Vega discovered something that released the currents of destruction: The Quiet. It quickly flooded over the river of creation and the banks of Altair's home, where she was swept away and destroyed. Vega ended up on the opposite bank and watched helplessly as The Quiet ate his lover while his eyes were simultaneously destroyed from prolonged exposure of watching the Quiet. In the ensuing chaos, Vega's domain was swept away by the destruction as well, forcing him to wander the universe for a new home. Despite Vega's best efforts to escape, The Quiet would continue to pursue him wherever he went like a gluttonous animal, eating away at every universe that stood in its way bit by bit. During his travels, Vega entered The Empty City, which cloaked his presence because the Empty City surrounded the universe like a protective shell. Perplexed by Vega's sudden disappearance, The Quiet abandoned its search for him. As time went by the Empty City grew "attached" to Vega and they formed a very close bond after Vega discovered a way to communicate with the City. Vega would later visit Earth, where he discovered humanity and the remaining bits and pieces of The Dying Man. A few pieces of the Dying Man immediately saw Vega's body as the perfect host and attempted to take control of his body. However, since Vega wasn't human, they were not able "possess" him and they were ultimately forced to merge their minds and become one with him. Over a period of time, this merger of souls transformed Vega into a true Fear and caused him to develop a new personality. With his new aggressive drive, he decided to push the memories of Altair away and grasped at the concept of discovering a way to somehow destroy The Quiet. With his powers, he dragged the remaining bits and pieces of his old home and created The Catacombs. There, he began to store all the knowledge and information he could gather so he could find a way to kill the Quiet. He grew an addiction to knowledge and human memories, so he began stealing them as they were one of few things that allowed him to briefly feel "emotion" again. At some point he adopted the title of The Blind Man and started experimenting with creating new Fears in an attempt to produce a being powerful enough to destroy The Quiet. Creations *His first experiment is a currently unknown. *The second experiment was EAT. Vega took a more personal approach in creating EAT, causing it to grow attached to him. However, like some scientist growing disinterested with an experiment, he abandoned EAT and began work on his next project. *The third experiment is The Manufactured Newborn. Vega was far more impersonal with the Newborn than he was with the previous two projects, treating it as a weapon. All he did was set it off and pointed in the general direction he wanted it to aim. He hopes that the Newborn will eventually absorb all knowledge and all of humanity and cause the Singularity that will create a new being that can face off against the Quiet. Trivia *Vega's back backstory is inspired by two Asian folktales: The Princess and the Cowherd and the tale behind the Japanese Tanabata festival. Category:The Fears Category:The Blind Man Category:The Dying Man Verse